Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -0.1 \times -\dfrac{50}{50} \times -0.5 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -0.1 = -\dfrac{1}{10} $ $ -\dfrac{50}{50} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ $ -0.5 = -\dfrac{5}{10} = -\dfrac{1}{2} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{2}} = \dfrac{-1 \times -1 \times -1} {10 \times 1 \times 2} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{2}} = -\dfrac{1}{20} $